To keep him happy
by tounpathedwaters
Summary: After the events in 'Never been kissed' Kurt finds some comfort in his boyfriend, Will Schuester. Established relationship. Will/Kurt - don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer:** Of course I sadly do not own glee.

**A/N:** Alright, guys, this is my first time ever writing Kurt/Will. I recently re-watched Season 2 of glee and I thought… actually I don't know what I thought. But there I was, with this idea stuck in my head and yeah. I had to act on it. So this story takes place after the events in _Never Been Kissed. _I just wanted Kurt to _have_ someone, you know? This is an established-relationship-fic and I may or may not write a prequel or sequel or something. We'll see.

"You sure you're okay, honey?" Will asked really carefully. He was sitting on the sofa in his own living room, one arm put around Kurt, who was leaning against his chest. Well, 'leaning' didn't quite cover what the boy was doing, since he was grabbing Will's vest and holding the older guy so damn close, as if he tried to hide himself. This was quite weird. Sure, Kurt liked to cuddle – but not like _that_. He seemed… scared. He wasn't crying, but he may just as well have done. He wasn't talking at all. Half an hour ago the teenager had rang the bell to Will's apartment, Will had let him in, Kurt had kissed him and dropped his bag and jacket next to the door and they had moved to the living room. Kurt dropping his expensive clothes on the floor should've been indication enough for Will. They've been in a relationship long enough for him to notice that Kurt normally didn't do this. But he didn't say anything until this very moment, because the tension was becoming too much for him. He needed Kurt to talk. He needed to know that everything was okay. Although he already knew that _nothing_ was okay.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered. He didn't move. Will was bothered by the fact that he wasn't able to look into the boy's face right now. He kept staring at the TV. They were watching some stupid television show about rich kids in New York. At some point in the past Kurt had said he loved the show because of the fashion, so Will had started recording it. He didn't really care for the show – though the actor's were all really pretty – and at this very moment he was sure that neither did Kurt. He couldn't even see if the boy's eyes were open. And it did bug him, really.

"You've gotta talk to me, y'know?" Will said and pressed a light kiss on the other guy's head. Kurt tensed. Okay, this was it. Will leaned forward, grabbed the remote control and switched off the television. As Kurt didn't even protest, Will knew he hadn't been watching in the first place. He tried to move a little, shoving Kurt away from him so he could look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to lock eyes with Kurt. The boy avoided his eyes, so Will cupped his face with both of his hands and forced him to look at him. "Did I do something to upset you?" He really thought he didn't do anything wrong. Lately. But you never knew, right? After all, this relationship was pretty fucked up. He was the kid's teacher, damn it! And the fact that he sometimes thought of Kurt as 'the kid' – because he was more than 10 years his junior! – meant something, right?

"No, no it's not that!" Kurt hurried to say. He finally let go of Will's vest and sat up to look the other guy in the eyes. Will held the eye contact and didn't say anything. Kurt sighed.

"It's just… Remember when I went to that Dalton Academy yesterday to spy on their glee club because Puck told me to?" Will nodded slowly. Kurt had mentioned it to him yesterday on the phone, but they didn't get to talk much. "So I went to their school and then I… I bumped into this guy, Blaine, and he took me to see their glee club perform and after that we had coffee and he… well, he was really nice and all and we got along great and then…" Kurt stopped. He held the eye connection for another second or so before he turned his head sideward and stared at the black television screen. And he stayed this way. Will waited for Kurt to talk again and as he didn't, his brain drew the logical conclusion of what the boy just had really said.

"Oh." Will had to swallow hard. This was not what he wanted to hear. But it made sense, didn't it? "Well, that is… oh." What was he doing here? This was going to happen sooner or later, whom had he been kidding? So Will put on his 'I'm strong'-face and took a deep breath. "Listen, Kurt. You don't have to feel bad about this, because I totally understand that you… well, I'm sure this Blaine is a great guy and I want you to know that I won't be in the way at all. I mean, really, just… well, you know, no hard feelings, 'kay?" He punched Kurt in the shoulder playfully and forced himself to smile. While he had been talking, Kurt had turned his head in his direction again.

"Seriously?" Kurt said and for a short moment Will could actually see the usual sarcasm in his eyes. "That's how you're breaking up with me? 'No hard feelings, 'kay?'" Will didn't understand what Kurt was talking about. Or what was so funny about what he had just said, because the guy giggled. He giggled! Just for a few seconds, but he did. Will felt his heart jump, before it sunk back to where it were as the previous look returned to Kurt's eyes. He looked sad, scared and really lonely.

"I thought that's what you wanted…" Will whispered and looked down at his own hands. This was really embarrassing. Because he had always feared that Kurt would find someone else, someone more appropriate. As he knew that he wouldn't be in the way of this more appropriate someone. Kurt deserved to be happy and sneaking around didn't make a teenager happy, right? But being in an honest relationship and being able to act on these feelings in public did, Will was sure about that.

"I know you did," Kurt said, his voice sounding deadly serious. "But I don't want to break up with you. Again." When he said this last word, Kurt's voice sounded really sad and hurt. And Will could actually relate. His heart ached a little and breathing became suddenly really hard. He really didn't want to break up again either. Will slowly raised his head and looked at Kurt again. Obviously this event, whatever had happened to make Kurt sad, to break him like that, had nothing to do with himself.

"Then what is it, honey?" Will asked carefully. He raised his hand and brushed over Kurt's cheek with his fingertips. Kurt leaned away from the touch – and it broke Will's heart. Just a little, but it still did. Didn't he trust Will enough to tell him the truth?

"I… well… okay." Kurt took another deep breath. He locked eyes with Will again. "So Blaine. I talked to him about my current situation, with the guys at school and everything, you know. And he said that I should stand up for myself. That I should stand up to the bully." Will didn't know this Blaine-kid, but he sure as hell liked him immediately. Everything that made Kurt feel better about himself was fine with Will. Kurt seemed as if he wasn't finished yet, so Will didn't say anything.

"So I did. I stood up to Karofsky and confronted him, told him to stop tormenting me. And he… he…" Kurt's voice broke and he shivered. Will froze. He knew that Kurt was having problems with David Karofsky. Kurt didn't complain very often, he usually just shook it off and they spent their time talking about different things. But Kurt seemed so devastated. What did this jerk do to his man?

Kurt tried to collect himself again – and failed epically. Will could see actual tears running down his cheeks and Kurt shivered even more.

"Kurt," Will whispered endearingly and brushed a tear away with his thumb. He stroke Kurt's forehead, his hair, his neck. Basically everything he could reach. When Kurt still didn't calm down Will put one hand in the other guy's neck and pulled Kurt in a hug. As soon as Kurt's head rested on Will's chest and Will had his strong arms wrapped around the boy, he finally calmed down enough to start talking again.

"He… he kissed me, Will. He… kissed me" Kurt stammered between sobs. Will closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. This wasn't quite what he had expected. Then again he had been sure that Kurt wanted to break up with him so he wasn't the best at guessing what would come next tonight anyway. And he didn't really know why this was so… well, so bad for Kurt. Of course he understood that anyone would be upset by an unexpected kiss. But Kurt was broken, Will could see it. After all it was just a kiss, right?

"It's okay, honey, I'm here… I'm here for you," Will whispered again and again and kissed Kurt's hair. It seemed to work, since Kurt calmed down. At some point he stopped crying. One last high-pitched sob and that was it. And this one sob was exactly what Will needed to understand. His voice sounded so damn young, because he _was_ so damn young. He was sixteen! It wasn't 'just another kiss' for Kurt. Will didn't know if Kurt had ever kissed any other guy, besides himself. For Kurt, a kiss was still something new – despite the fact that the two of them had done much more than kissing already.

"It's just… he's been making my life a living hell because he likes me?" Kurt said, his voice sounding almost normal again. "He's been shoving me into lockers again and again because he's not confident enough to be just who he is?" Will kissed the top of Kurt's head again and let go of him. Kurt wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Not everyone's as strong as you are," Will said, somehow still whispering. He offered Kurt a smile. Kurt smiled back and Will felt his heart jump.

"I know, but… I really don't know what to do. I'm not gonna tell anyone about the kiss." Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, no one else besides you. But I don't think that Karofsky will stop now, so…" Kurt sighed.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Will was glad that his normal voice had finally returned. "Always. And I mean it, Kurt. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know that. Where would you even go?" Kurt responded, teasing. Will laughed. So Kurt was able to make fun of him again – that was a good sign.

"I know it's stupid but it somehow still felt like… cheating," Kurt whispered suddenly. Will stopped laughing.

"It wasn't cheating, you know that," he said with his best 'I am the teacher and I am right'-voice.

"Yes, I do, but it still does. I've never kissed someone but you. Well, and Brittany," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But everyone has kissed Brittany, so that doesn't really count."

"I haven't kissed Brittany!" Will grinned. "Maybe I should?" Of course he wasn't serious. He just tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh, you wish!" Kurt said and made a face.

"Actually," Will started, "I wish to do something else." He put his hand in Kurt's neck again and pulled the boy's face towards his own. When their lips met, Will's heart did all these stupid dance moves again. The kiss was very soft at first. But after a few seconds it intensified. Will moved his free hand to Kurt's shoulder and pushed him down on the couch. He move on the couch until he sat astride on top of Kurt, still bent forward kissing him. When they broke the kiss after a couple of minutes for breathing purposes Will sat up a little.

"Wow, that was…" Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I will try Brittany after all", Will grinned and played disappointed in this breathtaking kiss. Kurt punched him.

"You're a filthy old man, Will Schuester!"

"But that's why you love me so much!" Will laughed and bent down again, pressing his lips to Kurt's. A second later Kurt's hands were in his hair. Another second later Will had pulled Kurt up a little in a strange half-sitting-half-lying-position, which was most definitely uncomfortable, and had his tongue deep in the other guy's mouth. Kurt's hands wandered down and he started unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will helped him removing his shirt and his vest. When he finally was shirtless he saw Kurt looking at his chest adoringly.

"You are so beautiful," Kurt whispered and ran his hands over his boyfriend's chest.

"I know," Will said, trying to sound serious. Kurt tried to punch him again but Will caught his arm halfway. He pressed Kurt back into the couch again by leaning forwards. He started kissing everything he could reach – neck, nose, mouth, cheek, ear, every single spot of exposed skin. Kurt couldn't really move, since Will was pressing his arms into the couch as well. But Will didn't hear him complain. In fact, the boy kept moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

The situation got heated up when Will finally released Kurt's arms to be able to push his hands under the guy's shirt and the first thing Kurt's hands did with the newly acquired freedom was grabbing Will's ass. Will moaned very loud. Kurt put his arm round Will's neck and pulled himself in more of a sitting position while kissing the bare chest in front of him. Since he was still sitting astride on top of Kurt, Will could feel just how aroused he really was in this very situation. His hand found Kurt's hair again and Will pulled the younger guy's head away. Kurt winced, because this must've hurt a little. Will held Kurt's head in place for a second and looked his partner in the eyes. They were full of lust. The older man used his power over Kurt to push his head forward into another kiss. This kiss included Kurt biting Will's lips, which made Will even harder than he had already been. Who would've thought that Kurt would be the one to initiate some rougher kissing? So Will went with it. Lots of teeth, more tongue than before. It was just all kinds of awesome.

Kurt let his one hand that was still lying on Will's ass slide up a little only to glide down again – only this time his hands were actually _in_ Will's jeans, under his boxers and Kurt was grabbing his naked ass. Will hurried to open Kurt's jeans but for some reason his hands were shaky and it was harder than usual. But he finally managed to open the damn jeans. He realized Kurt was suddenly breathing very heavy. He also noticed that his partner was grabbing his ass even tighter now. Will moaned in the kiss, which was still quite intensive, and let his hands slide into Kurt's underwear. When his hand finally touched Kurt's erection and he grabbed it, started stroking, Kurt let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Suddenly Will felt something weird. He didn't care at first, but it didn't stop. Will continued stroking Kurt's erection. "I really hope that's not your phone that's vibrating," he moaned into the kiss.

"Shit," Kurt sighed and searched for his phone in his jeans pocked. Will sighed even more frustrated and let his head fall on Kurt's shoulder. Of course someone would call _now_. Kurt found his phone and answered the call. Will noticed that his hand was still wrapped around his partner's erection and he couldn't resist stroking it again, when Kurt was saying 'Hello'. Kurt punched him.

"What is it? … What, now? ... Can't that wait? … No, it's okay, I'll be home soon." Will sighed. Of course he would. "Okay, I will. See ya!" Kurt ended the call.

"You have to go?" Will said, his head still pressed against Kurt's shoulder.

"Believe me, I'm as frustrated as you are," Kurt said and sighed. Will didn't move. "Up, get up! I really need to go," Kurt said and tried to push Will away from him. Will sighed again, finally removed his hand from Kurt's pants, stood up and looked down at Kurt, who hurried to button up his jeans again. Kurt's cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. Will loved the way he looked.

"What is it, an emergency?" Will asked. "Is something wrong with you dad again?" And he really hoped that this wasn't the case.

"What?" Kurt looked up at him and finally stood up. "No, nothing's wrong. We somehow just ran out of milk and Finn wants me to bring him some from the store, like, now," Kurt added rolling his eyes. He stepped a little closer to Will and admired the older guy's chest once more, running his hands over the exposed skin. "You really shouldn't dress. At all. Seriously, just walk around naked." Will grinned. "I would do if I had your body," Kurt went on and laughed. He ran his hands over Will's body until he cupped the other man's cheeks in his palms. He smiled at Will again and kissed him, very light and very soft. Very affectionate. "I need to go."

Will followed Kurt to the door, where he picked up his jacket from the floor and put it on. He grabbed his bag.

"Kurt?" Will asked as Kurt had already opened the door. Kurt turned around.

"Yes?"

"About the Karofsky-thing… are we okay about that?" he asked carefully. He really needed to know that Kurt would be okay.

"Yes. For now we are." Will could see that Kurt forced himself to smile - but he _did_ smile. And that meant something. That meant that he would be okay for now, just like he said.

"Okay, then. Good night, Kurt. See you tomorrow," Will smiled.

"Good night, Will," Kurt said, raised his hand to run over his boyfriend's cheek one last time and turned around to go home. Will slowly closed the door behind him. He knew that this thing with David Karofsky wasn't over yet. And somehow that left him restless. He wanted to help Kurt, but he didn't know if he would be able to help him. More important – if Kurt would _let him_ help him. After all, the boy was a hell of a diva. Will walked into the kitchen, took a beer from the fridge, opened it and took a sip. 'But he's _my_ diva', he thought. And Will just knew that he would do everything in his power to keep that Karofsky-kid away from Kurt. To keep him happy.


End file.
